warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Burnt Fire (What If?)
View the Allegiances! Burnt Out Fire 'is a What If? Warrior Cats fanfic. Prologue The faint stars glowed in the sky. The blue she-cat could just barely see them twinkling. "Is everything okay Bluestar?" a spotted she-cat asked, her amber eyes glowing much brighter than the stars. "No..." Bluestar sighed, sitting up. "I... I'm worried for..." "Your kits?" the she-cat asked. "I'm sure they're safe in RiverClan." "Y - You know?" Bluestar gasped. "Yes." she mewed. "I saw you when you gave them to Oakheart, and Snowfur told me she and I would look after them." "Is Graypool a good mother?" Bluestar asked. "I am not sure." the tortoiseshell answered, grooming herself. "Mosspaw is the only one who's not a warrior yet. Becau -" "WHY?!" Bluestar yowled. "Because she... she's too unfocused on... strange dreams." the medicine cat answered. "Spottedleaf... Are the other two warriors?" Bluestar asked. "Yes. Mistyfoot and Stonefur." Spottedleaf answered. "Should I tell Mosspaw the truth?" "..." Bluestar just stared at the ground before mewing quietly, "Maybe." "I'll ask StarClan." Spottedleaf mewed. She flicked her tail, "Come." "Okay..." Bluestar sighed, leaving the cliff. A shooting star passed by as she left, but no one heard the message it brought, except a kittypet. ''Fire alone can save our Clan. Chapter 1 - Graypaw "Isn't it awesome?" Graypaw asked. "W - What?" Ravenpaw stammered. He was always somewhat a scaredy mouse. "Being apprentices!" Graypaw exclaimed. Ravenpaw nodded, before curling up in his nest. "G'night Graypaw." "Goodnight." Graypaw mewed excitedly, falling asleep. Graypaw suddenly felt very hot, as he awoke. "Fire! The camp's on fire!" He shook awake Ravenpaw before he heard a voice say, "Save yourself, Graypaw!" He looked up, as he saw... "You're... Leopardfoot, my aunt? But... You're in StarClan!" "Get out, Graypaw." Leopardfoot mewed. Graypaw nodded, running out of the camp. "We'll regroup at Sunningrocks!" he heard Bluestar yowl. He ran, an a voice repeated in his mind. Fire, fire, burn burn burn. Fire alone can save your Clan. "Is this real?" he murmured, running. He could smell prey in the forest, hear it shuffling, smell the other Clans' scents... It must be real. But Leopardfoot... "That part was a dream." a voice mewled. Yet again, Leopardfoot. The black cat floated next to him. "But everything else is real." "Why?" Graypaw asked, ears drooping. "Run, mouse-brain!" Leopardfoot hissed, dissipating. Okay... He then realized. He didn't know where Sunningrocks was. Chapter 2 - Mosspaw Mosspaw's ears twitched as the prey rustled through the undergrowth. Focus Mosspaw! If you finish this assessment, you'll become a warrior! Excitement rushed through her as she remembered her mentor, Leopardfur, told her something. "Mosspaw, don't ''focus on the prey." she had said. "Focus on other things. Once you find the prey, just don't focus on it, and then pounce on it when it thinks it's safe." She breathed in and out, as she focused on her strange dreams. They all were the same for the most part, although conversations differed. She and her littermates were being carried by a blue-gray she-cat through RiverClan territory. Oddly, the she-cat had ThunderClan scent. The kits were given to a tom that Mosspaw couldn't recognize and the she-cat said something about how she would love them as much as she loved her Clan. Sometimes Mosspaw would see a she-cat, but only sometimes. "I caught it." she whispered to herself, burying it. ''Sunningrocks doesn't have much room for burying prey -'' "Um, hello?" a voice mewed. She looked up and saw a tom. "I'm Redtail. And you are?" "Mosspaw." Mosspaw mewed. "You're ThunderClan's deputy, right?" Redtail nodded. "Sure am. There was a fire in the camp, and..." "I'll tell RiverClan after my assesment." she mewed, before she entered the forest. "Don't dig up my prey!" She continued catching prey, thinking about Redtail. ''No! I... I can't be in a HalfClan relationship! And, even if I was... Redtail's much older then me. I'm an apprentice - albeit an old one - and he's deputy! Before she knew it, she had finished her assessment. She went to Sunningrocks to dig up her vole, and saw many more cats there. Bluestar, Redtail... Erm... Uh... Where's Spottedleaf? ''she wondered. She shrugged it off, collecting all her prey and going back to camp. "Crookedstar?" Mosspaw asked. Crookedstar looked at her. "You're becoming a warrior Mosspaw." Crookedstar smiled. "Yay!" Mosspaw exclaimed. "But, um... I need to tell you something..." "What?" he asked. "ThunderClan's camp set on fire... so they're going to stay at Sunningrocks..." she looked up hopefully, surprisingly seeing... worry in his eyes? "Oakheart..." he murmured. ''Oakheart and ThunderClan? She gasped to herself and realized. The other cat in her dream that wasn't the she-cat, her, Mistykit or Stonekit... Was Oakheart. Chapter 3 - Mosspaw "I, Crookedstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." Crookedstar jumped off of the Riverrock. "Mosspaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do! I really, really do!" Mosspaw exclaimed. Crookedstar smiled, before continuing. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Mosspaw, from this moment on you will be known as Mossthunder. StarClan honors your kindness and fighting skills, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." "Mossthunder! Mossthunder!" the Clan chanted, their voices booming like thunder. Especially her littermates'. "Good job Mossie!" Mistyfoot mewed. "Don't call me Mossie." Mossthunder growled. "Call me Mossthunder!" "Okay Mossiethunder." Stonefur teased. Mossthunder giggled. "ThunderClan is sheltering in Sunningrocks due to a fire in their camp!" Mossthunder saw the worry hit Oakheart's face. "Meeting dismissed!" Mossthunder looked at the other apprentices. Silverpaw was a beautiful silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes and black stripes, and Loudpaw was a thickset tabby tom. She headed off to the warriors' den, curling up and going to sleep. Voices echoed in her dreams. I love you, my kits... Mama, why are you leaving! Mama! Mama, don't leave! Don't worry little ones. I'll look after you. I'm Oakheart - your father. But Thrushpelt's our father! ''No. I'm your father, and your mother's... your mother's '''dead.'' Chapter 4 - Graypaw "Bluestar?" Graypaw called. "Lionheart? Redtail? Spottedleaf? Ravenpaw? Sandpaw? Dustpaw?" "Graypaw, is that you?" a voice called back. "Sandpaw?" Graypaw asked. Lifting up his nose, he sniffed, smelling the she-cat. "Yes, mouse-brain!" she loudly hissed back. Graypaw saw a shadow walk through the trees, seeing the sleek-furred she-cat approach. "Are you okay?" "I... I think so." Graypaw looked at his tail, seeing a tiny bit of the top burnt off. "Besides a bit of my tail. Do you know where Sunningrocks is?" "I think..." Sandpaw mewed. "Follow me. We can just ask some RiverClan cats if we can't figure it out." Graypaw nodded, following the ginger she-cat. Am I in love? ''he wondered. Sandpaw ''was ''the only female apprentice - Dustpaw and Ravenpaw, the only other apprentices, were both males. Sure, Cinderkit was surely to be apprenticed any moon now, as was Brightkit, but he might be a warrior by then. "This is either Sunningrocks," Sandpaw's words snapped him out of his thoughts, "or Snakerocks." Graypaw nodded, sniffing around. "I don't smell ThunderClan... could they have left already?" "To ''where?" Sandpaw asked. "Well... A StarClan cat - my aunt, Leopardfoot - was talking to me a bit ago... Maybe I can get her to visit me again?" Graypaw suggested. "Sure. There's some moss over there." Sandpaw flicked her tail at it. Graypaw nodded, going to sleep on it. He awoke in a starry forest, seeing many starry cats. Where's Leopardfoot? "Graypaw? What're you doing here?" a voice asked. He turned, seeing... "You're... Adder... um..." "Adder''fang''." "Yeah, that!" Graypaw exclaimed. "I can't find ThunderClan at Sunningrocks, so I wanted to ask Leopardfoot -" "Hello Graypaw." Leopardfoot said, scaring the apprentice. "Are ''we at Snakerocks?" he asked. Leopardfoot shook her head. "They went to Fourtrees." Leopardfoot mewed. "They're looking for you and some other cats right now, in fact." "Okay. Thanks Leopardfoot." Graypaw mewled, closing his eyes. "Goodbye Graypaw." Leopardfoot said in her normal voice, before her voice grew distant and said, "''Fire alone can save our Clan." He awoke with a start with Sandpaw in front of him. "So?" "Fourtrees." Graypaw said. Sandpaw tilted her head. "They're at Fourtrees." "Okay." Sandpaw mewed. "We better get there, huh?" Graypaw nodded, Leopardfoot's last words circling around his mind. Fire alone can save our Clan... Chapter 5 - Graypaw "Almost there..." Graypaw murmured, walking through the overgrowth. "Are you sure, Graypaw?" Graypaw nodded. "Okay..." Graypaw continued leading the way, until he smelled... "ThunderClan!" He heard a voice. "Graypaw?" "Bluestar!" the apprentices ran toward their Clan's leader, touching noses with her. "We have not many cats left to find." Bluestar announced. "Graypaw, Sandpaw, go sleep in the apprentices'... crack." They nodded, going to the hole and going to sleep. "All cats gather in the clearing to hear my words!" Bluestar yowled. Graypaw, Sandpaw and the other apprentices woke up, squeezing one by one out of the crack in the rock. It took a bit, but eventually happened. Bluestar jumped onto the Great Rock like at Gatherings - Bluestar on top, Redtail at the foot, Spottedleaf near the edge. "As you all know," Bluestar mewled, "a fire consumed our camp. Until we can rebuild it, our camp will be here. Every morning, afternoon and night, we will send out a patrol to rebuild the camp, alongside a hunting patrol. Apprentices will train with their mentors here. Redtail, organize the patrols!" Redtail nodded, hopping away to Lionheart. Will I be able to come!? Graypaw excitedly - and nervously - hopped around camp. "Hey, G - Graypaw?" Ravenpaw awkwardly mewled. "Where's T - Tigerclaw?" "Try the warriors'... er... bush?" Graypaw suggested. Ravenpaw nodded, hopping over. Graypaw sighed. I hope everything's going better for the other Clans... Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (Puppycornashlynn) Category:Fanfictions